Kaylee Fox
Kaylee Fox is the sport-crazed and some-what demure daughter of a fox-demon, previously showcased to be sassy and outgoing the issues of Kaylee's prior years have left her a shell of who she once was. Throught sport and aiming to be a fearball, scareball and monstie's rule footy champion she's managed to move on from her past and attempted to re-define who she once was. "Listen up, you wee-monsters, when we get on the field you're going to give it your all! Lose your head, go wild, prove to everybody you're so much more than they think you are, scare on!" Personality Kaylee was a sassy, charming girl who adored any sort of competition and would do anything to win in a game. Often Kaylee would hide behind her competitive attitude to forget about he rnumerous fears, such as water-based phobia's like astraphobia and hydrophobia- the concept of being consumed by water or getting her fur wet gets her unnerved and incredibly fearful. She was once incredibly indecisive and wary of any given situation, scared of committing to a concept that could give people the wrong idea of her. She's always loved to be the light in others eyes, to be looked up to and idolized- she enjoys feverishly making others laugh or smile, however had trouble helping others where it truly counted. It's assumed her previous charming and idylic person stemmed from her past, where as a fox sibling she felt out of place, and turned to studying and books for comfort. She'd never dreamed of being in the spotlight, or the center of attention. Her younger sister, Deedee, however, changed all of this. Kaylee was thrust into the world of social interaction and since has never left it. As she became consumed by this new lifestyle Kaylee had forgotten all about studying and rising to the top in terms of her grades, allowing them to sleep and often getting in trouble in order to impress and abundance of her new social groups, trying hard to be the socialite her sister wanted. Often Kaylee's parents would take their frustration of Kaylee out on their whole family, implementing chores and curfews that were socially unreasonable, sparking an ounce of rebellion amidst the young Kaylee- she felt she didn't fit in with the Fox Family and often distanced herself from any social situations, emotionally and physically: a mistake she'd come to regret. After her sisters passing, Kaylee became a ghost of her prior self. She took to comfort in other females and fleeing her household for some semblance of sanctuary amidst the female changerooms at school. She became fearful of her past and scared to move forward from it- she took to extensive training and months of disassociating herself from her parents to move past what had happened. She blamed herself for her twins passing, for the suicide she was forced to witness. Without her brother Kingston and the brotherly love her provided that she'd once longed for in a family Kaylee was able to finally move on. Decisive, gentle with her words and carefully intricate with how she says things, Kingston has helped Kaylee move past her flaws and work off all her mistakes, became who she once longed to be- a kind-hearted girl who'd thrash all other ghouls who tried to fight her in sport. Portrayal Live Action In live action, Kaylee Fox would be played by Rachael G. Fox. Firstly Rachel's hair part may not be like Kaylee's, thought it's strikingly similar. They share the same hair colour and body structure (Apart from the face structure). Rachael has a nice voice that may suit Kaylee in live action, thought if it were a cartoon Kaylee on the screen, I can't be sure that i'd want her voice. Relationships Family She has a Mother and Father, both Fox-Demons. Her parents have had many kids, and, due to them being demons, they are about 1800 years old. Her parents discipline became more strict and stern with each new decade of sibling, and Kaylee, being one of the youngest of the new batch, was the brunt of this. She isn't in contact with her parents, however is very close to a variety of her siblings, and aims to help them work past everything wrong in their lives. (see the fox family page for more). Friends Her sister, Sadie Fox is one of her closest friends, as well as Sadies friend Amber Boo, who she met picking up Sadie. She is like a big sister to Amber, and is a big sister to Sadie. :3 Althought they are both younger than her, they make good company, but she has yet to find friends her age. She is also friends with Dandora, they are more or less the same because they are both demons (or part demons) and every so often Kaylee finds Dandora's father Dante smirking at her (In an odd yet funny way) Kaylee has a childhood friend who's a "Water Nymph" named Manaka Chii. The two would often play and cheer each other on, as well as design things together, since Manaka was quite girly yet sweet. Kaylee was extremly close to her twin Deedee Fox before she died, and only realised how much Deedee meant to her when she was gone. She has recently grown a little closer to her brother, Kingston Fox since as she moved out of her room, he moved in. Most of her friends, thought, have been deleted of the face of the earth, which is quite strange to Kaylee. Another way Kingston and Kaylee have grown even closer is that they have both been through similar issues, as both their siblings have left the world. Her Family The Fox Family was originally made by her creator, Blue-Ribbonz, it consist's of many different were-foxes, most with very different personalities. Kaylee Fox had existed for about 6 months while her brother Kingston Fox had been around for three or so months before somebody other than Blue-Ribbonz had created a Fox Family Member. After that the family started to grow, and as of today, the amount is still growing. For a full List of the Fox-Family members check Here. Gallery kaylee.png|2018 Remaster skull 2.png|2018 Remastered Skullette Mh base 4 by winxchara-d4m07m8.png|Basic Outfit Christmasoutfitoc.png|Christmas Outfit KayleeasElsa.png|Kaylee as Elsa Ocskull.png|Skullette Clawsmas Comp.png|Can you see Kaylee? ^^ KayleeLunaii.png|Lunaii Kaylee Fox PC14.png|Sonic Version by PinkCuppy14 kayleefox.png|Pass the headmasters head! (Kaylee, Sadie and Frankie + Headmaster Bloodgood) Dandora and Kaylee.jpg|Kaylee & Dandora Fox sisters.png|Kaylee(middle), Deedee(left), and Sadie(right) Foxy.png|Kaylee & Deedee Kaylee's secret has been ruined.png|Kaylee after Deedee told her secret to the whole school through the speaker. crazy__base__by_tabii_chan-d4whs6y.png|R E A L I S A T I O N Just Stop Your Crying.png|F R U S T R A T I O N 29.png|by Jmpua1263 Kaylee as a child.png|5 year old Kaylee Kaylee Fox New Scaremester DONE.png|New Scaremester Trivia *Kaylee is Blue-Ribbonz first character who identifies as gay. *Kaylee's many fears all add up to a certain day when she was a child, when everything that could go wrong, went wrong. *Kaylee has a twin sister, Deedee Fox. *Kaylee's theme song would be 'who i hate is who i've been' by relient K. *Kaylee is Blue-Ribbonz most developed and one of the wiki's most controversial monsters. *A new reoccuring theme of Kaylee's is coping with loss, especially of her sister- it's an issue many have to face, especially that of blaming it on herself.If you ever feel suicidal please I urge you all to talk to somebody about it, or if you've been affected don't bottle it up like Kaylee. *Kaylee's story debut was in the short story: Remember Me 10 Years From Now *Kaylee's birthday is November 25th, the day she was created on this wikia. *Kaylee was created when Blue was in her early teens, and now, as an 18 year old, Blue is still developing and working on her. *Kaylee has a part-time job at steaming rock ice creamery. *Kaylee's created her own scareball team called 'the scarehouse foxes", their signature colours are purple, green and pink with stripes and their main accent. Theme Song(s) Kaylee's Twinstincs kicked in at the last second, when her sister died, and she brainstormed up a perfect song for their ending relationship. You'll Be In My Heart (Celtic Woman), just listen to the lyrics and you'll understand. Kaylee Fox's theme song would be Who I am hates who i've been. Basically, it's based on how she acted the last week of her sisters life, and then in her after-after-life and she didin't quite realize how bad it is. The lyrics seem to relate to her, especially the lyrics "Stop right there... I never should of said that. It's the very moment that I wish I could take back." Wow... It just relates to her so much... I mean, Kaylee defiently went overboard with what she said to her sister but... Just wow.... Category:Fox-Demon Category:Blue-Ribbonz Ghouls Category:Lesbian Category:Females Category:Original Characters